Law of The Land
by ALadyCalledRia
Summary: We followed strict rules within my families organisation! They had been drilled into us since birth, so why oh fucking why did I have to go and break every single one? And is she worth the wrath?
1. Preface

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's is the soul owner of the Twilight Saga.

* * *

PREFACE  
Edward's POV.

* * *

All I had to do was follow the same rules, i'd been obediently following my entire twenty five year's of living. Everything had been going smoothly, with the shit my father has taught me, to be when I take over the family's business's and organisation.

So why oh fucking why did my mind suddenly have to turn a different direction, to the path i'd been travelling down since birth?

I'm in so much shit, it's not even freaking funny! But was she worth the tornado of anger that's sure to hit me, when my father finds out about her?

HELL FUCKING YES!

* * *

Please, leave a comment bellow :) I would love to hear your thoughts, and can't wait to share chapter one with everyone who kindly passes through Law of The Land :) xx 


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: THANK YOU for all the kind: Comments, follows and favourite :-)

* * *

_**Esme's POV**_

I really, really hope my hot-headed and super-hot husband, doesn't flip out when he finds out his only daughter has invited an outsider to dinner. She hasn't said much about this girl which is a little nerving, considering she can chew your ear off; but I can tell Alice thinks highly of her and that girl's a tough cookie to crack, though not as tough as my god-awful, daughter-in-law. So she must be something special for my daughter to befriend her.

I mean seriously, what could honestly go wrong? We can all act normal for one evening, surly? I raised good children despite the family's business and outside interests. Well I like to think so anyway! I've also taught them good manners, and right from wrong... Why oh why, am I so freaking nervous about this? And who the hell am I kidding? Only myself of course. I just hope the girl comes out in one piece.

_**Edward's POV**_

Somethings going on with, two of the women in my family and I don't like it. Alice my little sister, who usually chews your ear off, has suddenly, recently gone weirdly quiet; which usually means she's up to no good... I wonder how much she's broke my father's bank account this time? To fall under the radar.

And my mother is apparently cooking up a storm back at the family's home. According to my father, there's more food than usual. Perhaps she's creating more food to give to homeless shelters? She does that sometimes, when she's over cooked, because she's either nervous or pissed about something. So something for sure is bubbling up with those two. Maybe it's all linked together? Perhaps my mother knows more than we do?

The thing is... what? That is legit going to fuck me off! I think as I sit in my office over looking MY CITY bellow. This is my empire, I built from scratch at the age of sixteen, and I'm now twenty-fucking-five unfortunately. Life seem's to speed by as you grow older, or is that just me thinking that?

My office phone rings, and I roll my eyes. Perhaps I should higher a person to do these god awful interviews; but I knew I never will, unless circumstances really do change. The only person I'd honestly trust with this is my father or Jasper Whitlock, who's my dad's best friend's son.

_**Carlisle POV**_

What the fuck was going on with the main women of my life? My daughter had gone completely under the radar (that worry's me) and my wife is cooking up a storm as we speak. They only do this when some shits happened, and I don't like it. Because those two ladies are hard asses to crack to get any information out of when they are in these types of states.

If someone has hurt one of them...

What the hell is going on? Not even my two son's Edward or Emmett new. Jasper was just as baffled, that boy hasn't heard from Alice either, and usually he know's everything, much to my dismay and advantage. I know for a fact my daughter-in-law will not know shit. Those three in the same room together, is almost worse than when shit's hit the fan, with our family business, and I let it be known I'm pissed off, which isn't a pretty sight!

_**Jasper's POV**_

Of course I knew what was going on! I am just lucky I have a very good poker face. What on earth do they take me for? Obviously I know what's going on with my future fiancée, even if she think's I don't. I can be a sneaky fucker, like that.

I just find it royally funny, that the boss is freaking out over this shit! It's bloody hilarious, and I can only imagine what's going through his and my brother from another mother: Edward's head. All I gotta do now, is await for their arrival. I've had Alice tailed, as well as her family's security, I also have hired people to watch over Alice, so she's doubly protected. Only she think's he's just a driver... little does she know Peter, informs me of everything and keeps me updated.

Bella is going to be a character for sure, and I can see why Alice has grown rather attached to her new friend. I also can't wait to see Carlisle and Edwards reaction when they discover Bella's family's history, it's going to be fucking hilarious to watch that shit play out in front of me.

I honestly can't wait, for this show down, to take place.

**Alice's POV**

It's not every day one get's to make a new friend, and I am honestly so surprised she's stuck around. I've known Bella for about six months now, and I have no idea why, but something inside me tells me that I should introduce her to my family, and that she's going to be apart of it somehow, for a long time.

I always get these feelings about people, or have good guess work at least. I've always trusted my gut instincts. I only hope I'm right - as I always am, but I do feel bad for lying to Bella about my family.

I only hope that my brothers, Jasper, and my farther can behave for one night, and try to at least act normal. I've had to go under the radar because I know they won't like it if I associate with people outside of the organisation.

Well tough shit. They are all bitches, and backstabbing ho's.

Bella's a nice girl, I only hope she can survive the lion's den.


End file.
